Power to Overcome, Strength of the Leopard!
by EHeroFlareNeos
Summary: This stemmed from an idea I had where I thought of what would happen if Sonic ever fought Rob Lucci. As such, this is my vision of such a fight. I tried hard to stay in character, so tell me if I went wrong somewhere.


**Power to Overcome, Strength of the Leopard!**

In a closed arena, Sonic's fighting ability could not seem to overcome that of his opponent, Rob Lucci. His first attempt at attacking Lucci didn't seem to work, as the human somehow blocked a Spin Dash and attacked _through_ it with regular martial arts. In his wheezing, he spoke to his opponent. "You're good."

Lucci replied lazily. "Well, you're just weak."

"Huh?"

"I can't believe I stopped your signature attack without having to show any of mine. I guess you're just losing your edge."

"Then why don't you show me one of _your_ moves?"

"Gladly, but you'll regret it."

"Huh?"

At that moment, Rob Lucci leaped right at Sonic's shoulder. Suddenly, Sonic felt large teeth digging into his shoulder and large paws grabbing him. He yelled from the pain, but then saw Lucci standing in front of him, licking blood from his lips. Sonic grabbed his blood-soaked shoulder and asked "What did you do?"

"I showed you my power."

Sonic finally noticed that Lucci no longer had his hat on. "What power is that?"

"Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard. I'm a Leopard Man."

"I see. So you can transform into a Leopard at will."

"Among other things."

"What does that mean?"

Lucci smirked. "It means I've been holding back."

"That's not fun."

"We'll see about that."

Sonic immediately performed a Spin Dash, which ended up being in vain as Lucci easily dodged it in Leopard Form. He then counterattacked with a regular punch, sending the hedgehog flying. Once Sonic got back on his feet, he tried another Spin Dash. Lucci countered with a move Sonic had never seen before. "Tekkai **(Iron Body)**."

Sonic bounced off the Leopard Man's body and felt a strong pain. "What was that?"

"That was Tekkai, one of the Rokushiki **(Six Powers)**."

"Rokushiki?"

"It means that my entire body is a weapon."

"That's interesting." Sonic ran toward Lucci at top speed in an attempt to punch him hard.

"Soru **(Shave)**." Lucci disappeared in an instant. Sonic completely missed with his attack, as Lucci appeared right behind him. "Shigan **(Finger Pistol)**." Lucci stabbed Sonic's shoulder with his index finger and pulled it out, creating what looked like a bullet wound.

Sonic fell forward, but stopped his fall with his hands. He spun his body around and managed to stand up. "What was that?"

"Those were two more of the Rokushiki."

"I knew that, but were they?"

"I just tell you this, with Shigan, I don't even need a gun to kill you."

In an attempt to catch Lucci off guard, Sonic tried to do a Spin Dash at his chest. "Soru."

"Huh?" Sonic turned back and looked up, noticing his opponent still in mid-air. "What the…"

"Geppou **(Moon Walk)**." Lucci quickly jumped off the air in a zigzag pattern toward Sonic. "Shigan."

Sonic managed to barely dodge the attack. He tried attacking Lucci again, but the transformation to Leopard Form allowed him to dodge it. Sonic thought _"Crap, why can't I hit this guy? There's got to be some weakness in his abilities."_

Lucci stopped running as a leopard and transformed to human form. He noticed Sonic panting from exhaustion. "Give up yet?"

Sonic continued panting and wheezing. "Not yet, Lucci. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Like what? More of the same?"

Sonic spun toward Lucci. "Take this."

"Tekkai." Lucci blocked Sonic's Spin Dash, causing him to bounce off.

Sonic managed to retain balance, but felt a sharp pain in his head from hitting an iron body so many times. "I can't believe that you're that strong with only 4 moves."

"Did you want me to show you the other two?"

"There's two more?"

"Yes. Rokushiki is the Six Powers."

"Then I'd hate to see the other two."

As soon as he heard that, Lucci used the next attack of the Rokushiki. "Rankyaku **(Tempest Kick)**." Lucci swung his leg and a vertical blade of air formed in front of him. It travelled to Sonic, who barely dodged it.

"I see, so you can even use the air as a weapon."

"Precisely. The Rokushiki is what will lead to your death."

Sonic tried another Spin Dash.

"Heh, no variation." Rob Lucci then revealed the final move of the Six Powers. "Kami-e **(Paper Art)**." Lucci dodged Sonic's attack by flitting around like paper.

"Damn." Sonic retook a normal fighting stance.

"Did you honestly think you could find any weakness in my attacks?"

"I believed I did."

"Then you were wrong." Lucci kept an emotionless face. "I should let you know that it is completely impossible for you to defeat me at this point."

"We'll see about that."

"I think the results are already showing."

"Yeah, especially since you can turn into a leopard."

Lucci suddenly moved quickly toward Sonic, combining Soru and Geppou. "Kamisori **(Razor)**."

"Huh?" Sonic got confused by the zigzag pattern his opponent used.

"Shigan." Lucci managed to hit his target on the side. Sonic felt incredible pain as the blood poured out of him. After a few seconds passed, Lucci said "Now that you have seen all of the Rokushiki, do you finally believe what I said?"

"No."

"How pitiful."

"I can tell, though, that you're holding back, right?"

Lucci smirked "Exactly."

"Well, because of that, I found a weakness in your attacks."

"And what would that be?" In response, Sonic tried another Spin Dash. "This is boring. Tekkai." At the instant that Lucci's body became like iron, Sonic stopped completely for a split second and ran, but the direction couldn't be seen. This caused Lucci to keep his Iron Body, but then a small shockwave occurred, caused by Sonic hitting the ground directly next to him with a Spin Dash. As a result, Lucci unintentionally dropped his guard for just one moment. Sonic used the opportunity and punched Lucci's stomach as fast and as hard as he could.

Already off-balance, Lucci fell over on his back. Sonic stood by him and said "Now do you see your weakness, Lucci?"

"I'll admit, that was impressive, but I'll also admit that I let you get away with that."

"What?"

Lucci smirked again. "I could have just used Kami-e and you would have completely missed. I would then have regained my balance and used Shigan to break your spine and kill you."

"So why did you let me hit you? Not that I'm complaining…"

"So I could have an excuse to kill you with my full power."

"Huh?"

"Now witness my Man-Beast Form." Lucci's body morphed slowly into that of his Half-Man, Half-Animal Hybrid form. When it finished, he appeared, to Sonic, like a Half-Leopard. "This is my full power."

"You don't seem more powerful than you already did."

"Try me."

"Fine then." Sonic attempted a Spin Dash at Lucci's chest.

"Tekkai: Utsugi **(Iron Body: Empty Tree)**!" Sonic not only bounced off Lucci's chest, he absorbed the impact of his own Spin Dash, which made him fly back even further. Once Sonic went in mid-air, Lucci used another attack. "Rankyaku: Gaichou **(Tempest Kick: Victory Bird)**!" This attack travelled in a diagonal path in front of Lucci.

Before the attack hit, Sonic reacted at the last second and twisted his body in order to move to the side. This almost worked, as the bird-shaped air blade still hit part of his ear. After that, Sonic managed to land on the ground, but he went down face-first. Once he got up, he started to notice the blood flowing down his side. "You got me pretty good."

"Of course, you deserved it."

"Remind me again why I'm fighting you."

"You interfered with justice."

"Killing others is justice?"

"As a member of an assassin group, it's perfectly legal for me to do it. That was my target and you got him away from me before I could give the punishment."

"So, what else do I deserve?'"

Lucci held his leg out while he spun around in a circle for a couple rotations. "Rankyaku: Hyoubi **(Tempest Kick: Leopard Tail)**!" The result came in the form of a spiral air blade that stunned Sonic on contact with his chest. Lucci then launched another attack on the airborne hedgehog. "Tobu Shigan Bachi **(Flying Finger Pistol Sting)**." The air bullet travelled and hit Sonic in the same spot where his previous attack hit. Lucci continued his onslaught. "Kamisori." Lucci quickly travelled next to Sonic. "Shigan Madara **(Finger Pistol Spots)**." The numerous Shigan attacks pierced Sonic's side in several places, causing Sonic to fall sideways to the ground.

Lucci stared at Sonic for a few seconds, but sensed that his opponent would not be down for long. Indeed, Sonic managed to get back up. "I can see it now, Lucci, I'm no match for you."

"I'm not quite sure how you were able to get back up from that attack, but at least you admit your defeat. However, I'm not quite finished with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're still alive, mainly because I've allowed that luxury."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that I could have easily killed you in a single attack, but I kept using more than necessary so you could have the illusion that you could win."

This enraged Sonic. "I don't believe you."

Lucci walked toward Sonic. "Then allow me to show you the attack I am allowed to access since I have mastered the Rokushiki." As a last act of defiance, Sonic punched Lucci's chest as hard as he could. However, Lucci used Tekkai to block with ease. "Pathetic."

"Dammit." Suddenly, Sonic felt something hold him in place. Upon quick inspection, he saw Lucci's tail holding him up. _"Oh no."_ Sonic had a look of shock.

"Now witness my most powerful attack." Lucci quickly moved both of his arms in a punching motion in front of him, one over the other. "Sai Dai Rin: Rokuougan **(Ultimate Radius Six King Pistol)**."

The shockwave created by Lucci's attack went through Sonic and damaged the wall far away from them. As a result, Sonic started to cough up a large amount of blood and suffered severe damage to his vitals, as the attack almost completely destroyed them. After a few seconds, Lucci stopped generating the shockwave and saw Sonic limp in from of him. After this, he threw Sonic down with his tail in order to cause as much damage to him as he could.

When Sonic hit the ground, he bounced up a couple of inches and then fell flat. Blood flowed slowly out of his mouth and started to surround his head.

Feeling he had met his goal, Lucci transformed back to his human form and went over to pick up his hat off the ground. Once he put it on, his pigeon, Hattori, stopped flying around overhead and perched on Lucci's shoulder. Lucci then took one final emotionless glance at Sonic and walked away, leaving him for dead.

* * *

This idea stemmed from a plan I had for a bigger fanfic. I suddenly began to flesh out one part more and it turned into this. I am fully aware that it might not be the best crossover of this kind out there, but I at least at a good time writing this. And for the sake of clarification, I wrote Lucci's Rokushiki attacks in Japanese and English (Viz Translation) as an attempt to cater to those who know either one. If this was an annoyance, I apologize.

- EHeroFlareNeos


End file.
